


Sister Magic

by creativityobsessed



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kurosawa's Sister's POV, M/M, My totally made up version of what could happen between episodes 6 and 8, Shovel talks, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed
Summary: Kurosawa's Onee-san has been listening to him talk about his crush for years. When Adachi shows up on their doorstep, she decides it's time to have a proper talk.“My brother has had a crush on you for seven years. I have had to watch him go through every emotion you put him through, and I hated you for it, because I knew that he was putting off a part of life that he deserved to have because he wanted to save it for you. So if you are not going to go in there and confess undying love to him, I don’t think you deserve to go in!”
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Sister Magic

The first time my brother told me about his crush, I’d been pestering him for weeks about his new job and coworkers. He told me that the job is interesting, and that his coworkers are kind. He lingered on one in particular, though he tried to be subtle. He told me he admired the man’s work ethic and dedication, and the way he is often in the office late. The smile that played around my brother’s lips as he told me these things told me way more than his words did.

The second time my brother told me about his crush, he admitted it was a crush. He told me that he had brown hair that fell in his eyes, and wore suits just a little too big so he seemed smaller than he was. He told me that Adachi notices everyone around him all the time, and that his few, small smiles are usually in response to something happening around him. He admits that on days Adachi looks down, he’ll take a friend to sit near Adachi at lunch and tell the most ridiculous jokes he can think of, just to cheer Adachi up.

The third time my brother told me about his crush, he brought it up. We were on our way home for a holiday meal, and he asked if he could tell me about him so that it wouldn’t come up in front of Grandpa. He smiled the whole time, telling me about how Adachi chews his thumbnail when he’s thinking, or ruffles his hair when he’s upset. I asked him for the first time whether he planned to do anything about this crush, after two years of watching. His face fell a little, before he smiled and said he was happy to just watch.

The fourth time my brother told me about his crush, he texted me that they were supposed to have dinner together, but it got cancelled. I spent the evening on the phone, prying the sequence of events out of him and consoling him that he hadn’t scared Adachi off by trying to kiss him a second time. We went over what happened five times in a row, and every time I reminded him that Adachi had every opportunity to back away and didn’t, he reminded me that Adachi looked terrified the whole time, and was maybe too shy to say anything.

The fifth time my brother told me about his crush, he showed up on his own doorstep, collar unbuttoned and hair drooping over his face. I brought him inside and set him up on the couch, and as soon as I set the tissues next to him and asked what was wrong the tears started running down his face. It took half an hour, five tissues, and a cup of tea for him to tell me that he had confessed and Adachi just stood staring. Once that came out the words poured between the tears, how he had told him everything -- the seven years of waiting, and the excitement once they became friends -- only to get no response. He admitted that it was better than it could have been, and about what he had expected, but it still hurt anyway. I alternately passed him tissues and the trash can. Eventually he quieted, and I suggested a movie, something action-y like he liked. I got up to get some mochi that I had stored in the freezer, when I heard a knock at the door. My brother went to get up, but I just handed him the mochi and told him he was in no state to receive visitors. 

Adachi stood outside in the cold, rubbing his hands together. I stepped outside and shut the door behind me.

“Want to explain to me why I have a blubbering mess of a brother and an empty box of tissues on my couch?” I asked him.

“Y-Your…? But it’s his…? Nevermind. I need to talk to him.”

“You do.”

“Please?”

“If you have things to say you should have said them an hour ago.”

“A-an hour? But it was right after work, and then he left and I-”

“You mean to tell me he spent two hours wandering Tokyo before coming back here? How is that better?”

“It’s not. Please. I can fix this. Just let me talk to him.”

“Oh you can fix it, can you? And what exactly will you say to fix it?”

“That I- I-” Adachi floundered for words, but I wasn’t about to let up. He broke my brother’s heart, and he would pay for what he did, “I really should just talk to him, can I just-” 

He tried to push past me, but I threw an arm across the doorway in front of his face. He stopped dead, before looking up at me with those eyes that my little brother loved so much. I steeled myself, unwilling to be swayed by anybody’s puppy dog eyes, no matter how good they were.

“Listen to me,” I said finally, “My brother has had a crush on you for seven years. I have had to watch him go through every emotion you put him through, and I hated you for it, because I knew that he was putting off a part of life that he deserved to have because he wanted to save it for you. So if you are not going to go in there and confess undying love to him, I don’t think you deserve to go in! And I hold grudges. Just ask him. So. What. Will you tell. My brother?”

Adachi looked terrified for a few seconds, but seemed to make some sort of decision, nodding his head emphatically.

“I-I will start by telling him I’m sorry. Sorry that I was too surprised to say anything.”

I rolled my eyes, because that would probably just start my brother crying again, but I don’t interrupt.

“And. And then-” he seemed to have trouble getting this last bit out, “And then I will tell him that I do not deserve the l- the- the way he feels about me, but that I- I want to. That the only thing holding me back in the last few weeks has been that I don’t think I’m good enough for him, and I was afraid he’d find out and stop liking me, but it has nothing to do with him.” Most of this speech was delivered to the door handle, but with the last few words he looked up at me.

I considered for a moment. Given how shy Adachi was, it was probably the best we could hope for. But would it really fix what had happened? I decided Adachi deserved the chance to find out. 

“Very well,” I said, “I’m going out. I will be back in fifteen minutes, and when I get back you’re leaving, no matter what happens between now and then.” I lifted my arm, and Adachi reached for the door handle.

“Oh, and Adachi?” I stopped him. He froze, and I leaned close to his face.

“Hurt my brother again, and I will kill you,” I whispered.

“Yes! I understand, Ma’am.” He looked terrified as his head bobbed up and down in agreement, but he also didn’t wait for me to say anything else before dashing inside. I smiled to myself. Really, being the older sister of such a handsome man was such hard work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little scene that's been running through my head since Episode 6 and the trailer for 7. Thanks to Unacaritafeliz for beta-ing for me.


End file.
